Just a Tanto
by Katentel
Summary: When the dreaded nine tailed fox attacks, things turn out differently for young Naruto. With Kakashi as a father, he's sure to turn out in a more unique manner. And with a sister, only Kami knows what will happen.
1. Prologue

**All Because of a Tanto**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer - The concept of Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, I do not own it in any shape or form. All I own are a few OCs.**

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

'_Thoughts_'

**This is my first fan fiction I've written, hope you all enjoy.**

o0o0o0o

_Today was far from a normal day. His attractive wife finally gave birth to their baby boy after a long nine months. He sighed, '_Fantastic timing..'_. A loud roar in the distance was all the man needed to know the position of the giant beast threatening Konoha. His village, his home. He had known it was coming, border patrols had alerted him days ago. But he refused to believe it was true, even though his wife was slowly dieing away in her hospital bed. A cry from said wife broke both his concentration and his heart._

_Years ago they had met. Even back in the academy she was stunning and beautiful. To this day, Namikaze Minato had no clue how Uzumaki Kushina, the hottest, most elegant kunoichi managed to fall for him. Not that he'd ever tell anything about those doubts. The blond man had his red haired princess, and that was all that mattered. However, a shout from a doctor shattered these comforting thoughts. _'No…I thought she had at least another hour...NO!'

"_Kushina!" yelled the blue eyed blond, running from his position in the chair to her bedside._

"_Na…ruto?" Kushina moaned out._

"_He's here Shi-chan," Minato spoke softly, motioning to the baby in the bundle of blankets. She reached out blindly to her newborn child, her eyes scrunched up in the pain of being subjected to her own birth complications. Kushina knew she would not survive a second labour, but fate seemed to despise her as her first child was born female. _

"_And…Aiko?"_

_Minato had told her when they were dating, how much he wanted a baby girl and a baby boy. _

"_I'm here, mommy." said the red-headed enigma known as Aiko._

_Kushina smiled. She so desperately wanted to live, but her selfless desires which made her an outstanding kunoichi won once again. Little did she know, her Minato was down for an appointment with the Shinigami._

_**-**__**x-x-Timeskip 30 Minutes-x-x-**_

_The red chakra of the dreaded fox demon slowly fading away, the swinging of its nine disturbingly, enchanting tails disappeared._

"_Yondaime-sama!"_

"_You did it, Hokage-sama!"_

_Minato put on a forced face for his ninja and civilians, looking as though nothing happened, that his secret wife of three years had not passed away just minutes ago. As though he had not condemned his only son to a life of shunning and hatred. As though his daughter of two years would not be forced to grow up fast, to look after her hour old brother._

_Supporting his weight was his predecessor, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Minato sighed. He could literally feel himself slipping further into the Shinigami's grasp._

"_Hiruzen…you know this already don't you?" Minato spoke._

"_Hmph, only four years into my retirement Minato-kun," said the God of Shinobi._

"_Thank you Hiruzen, Kami knows Konoha does not need a man like Danzo leading us after this…"_

_With those words, the mighty Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, the Husband of Uzumaki Kushina and the father of Uzumaki Aiko and Uzumaki Naruto, fell into the chilling depths of the Shinigami's arms._

"_I'm afraid I have to leave as well, Hiruzen." the monkey king Enma spoke. "But before I do, what's going to happen to the boy?"_

_**-x-x-Timeskip-x-x-**_

"_Konoha! Before me lies Uzumaki Naruto. The container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Namikaze Minato sealed the demon fox into young Naruto, and he wished for him to be treated as another normal boy," boomed the voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen._

_The reaction was a deafening silence. Then another shout emerged._

"_Kill the demon before it can escape Sandaime-sama!"_

_The shout was just the beginning of a massive chain reaction._

"_Silence!", spoke the Sandaime. _

"_Do you honestly believe that the Yondaime knows nothing about seals? That you have no faith in both his work nor his wishes?" The man who was speaking was no longer Sarutobi Hiruzen, but the survivor of all three Great Wars, the being who was proclaimed as the God of Shinobi._

_The citizens were left in an awkward silence, feeling indecisive at their behaviour._

"_Sir, the council requests an audience with you at 0320 hours," an ANBU whispered into his ear._

_Hiruzen sighed, he wasn't done. If he was to leave now, who knows what the reaction to Naruto may end up being. And the council "requests" an audience with him? More like demands. Another thing he must fix. Oh how he wished to stay in retirement and with his family._

_Regardless of his desires, his village needed him. _

_The God of Shinobi spoke, "I'll be there"._

_And so ended the tenth day of October._

**So, this was my first ever fan fiction. What did you think of it? Please review and let me know.**


	2. Enter, Hatake Kakashi

**All Because of a Tanto**

**Chapter 1 - Enter, Hatake Kakashi**

**Disclaimer - The concept of Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, I do not own it in any shape or form. All I own are a few OCs.**

"Speaking"

_"Whispering"_

_'Thoughts'_

o0o0o0o

"Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen looked up from his desk, a questioning glance on his face.

"Hokage-sama," the chunin messenger repeated, "They've returned."

The older man's eyes widened, "Thank you…?"

"Aoba sir."

"My apologies Aoba, thank you for informing me. You may return to your duties."

"Right away sir." With that, the messenger left the room.

"_Minato…how will he take this?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-

They were closed? The village gates loomed over the huge trees of the abnormal Konoha forest. Everything looked normal so far. But the massive scorch marks he had seen beginning 400 miles passed the Taki-Konoha border had disturbed him and his own squad as well as Maito Gai greatly. Luckily, the marks veered towards the east, looking like it passed Konoha. Although he felt a lingering sense of danger, he dismissed it as the usual paranoia that was obtained from being in the _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai__Division._

He sighed heavily. Walking up the 150 odd meter wall, the masked man had missed this village, don't get him wrong, but now that Kakashi's squad had just escorted both members of his ex-genin team along with others down to patrol the border of Konoha, Taki and a new village.

When the team arrived there for their six year mission, they immediately realised why the Yondaime requested Kakashi and Gai take them down to the border. The new village that was formed had tried to take land which was owned and occupied by Takigakure, who fought back. The fighting was brutal, especially the way the unknown village was attacking. The patrol team made up of 20 ninja, seven of which were Kakashi's few friends, was to make sure the fighting would not escalate into Konohagakure territory.

Backup was a battalion only 30 kilometres away, consisting of two medics, three field medics*, seven ninjutsu specialists, thirteen close combat** specialists and a single Anbu squadron.

The masked man hated it. One, because it put his lover and his best friend at risk. And also because it left him with basically no one in the village. While he was busy being Anbu and all, he still had _some _spare time, but now with his sensei busy with Hokage duties and now his friends out on field duty, all he had was Gai, Atsuko and Kushina. Well Kushina would probably be taking care of her kids. Oh how he wished things had turned out differently.

Nearing the top of the wall, Kakashi heard a gasp. He quickened his pace, knowing Gai was already on top, and emitted the same sound he had only just heard. From what he could see, almost a third of his village was in shambles. Reaching up behind his neck, he cursed.

Before he left, the white haired man entrusted his white chakra fang to Obito, the very weapon which gave his father the nickname "Konoha's White Fang***". He made the Uchiha and Rin promise to come back to him, if only for his own selfish desires. As it was, the special tanto was only an object to further push his ex-team towards himself, though he could not deny that the blade was something extremely special to the white haired cyclops. It forged him his own alias in the ninja world as well. It only occurred to him now that he no longer had his white chakra fang with him and he had to revert to using his old fighting style.

Snapping to attention when Gai called, he sprinted behind the speedy man in a combat ready stance along with the rest of his squad, heading straight for the Hokage Tower. What he saw on the way frightened him. Buildings lay shattered, blood stains on the road and those weird scorches was scattered around almost randomly. But something didn't match up.

The amount of blood laying around was in too large amounts in comparison to the number of damaged buildings, yet there wasn't enough for a defence breach.

'_Damn it, this is too confusing. What happened here_?' thought Kakashi.

A shout grabbed his attention.

"Oi! Rikku over here, this ones just dropped into aftershock! I can't sustain him any longer." A young shinobi crouched on the side of the road called to his female team-mate, the medic-nin rushing over to relieve her inexperienced team-mate.

"Damn it, a eight days later? I haven't covered this in training yet!" growled Rikku, trying to prolong the life of another ninja.

"Neko, go."

The animal masked kunoichi blurred towards the three citizens, hands already going through several handseals. Her hands glowing a light green, they danced over the seizing ninja. The movements stopped almost immediately. The shinobi on the ground looked familiar.

Then Gai shouted out, "Genma?" The rest of the squad plus one revealed themselves, Tori whispering.

"This is bad, whatever happened made Ibiki's apprentice go into shock apparently a week after it happened scares the shit out of me."

Kakashi took charge, speaking in a commanding tone, "Neko, escort these three to the hospital, explain the situation if needed. The rest of you are to gather as much information as you are able to regarding events in Konoha from October 7th onwards. Gai, with me to the Hokage Tower. Understood?"

"Hai, Buntaicho!"

Immediately, they scattered.

'_Sensei….what's going on_?'

-x-x-x-x-x-

***Medical people in this story will be classed into three or so categories:**

**- Medics will be more 'doctor-ish' and non-fighting. They will still have training as shinobi and/or kunoichi, but will be deployed for the sole purpose of healing.**

**- Field Medics (medic-nin) will be fighters and medics, Eg. Kabuto, Tsunade, Shizune. They can fight and heal, and will most likely incorporate some kind of medical technique in their style, Eg. Chakra scalpel, refined chakra control, poisons and such. Fighters first and foremost, healing secondary unless ordered otherwise. They have the least medical training out of the three types, but have significantly more than the average ninja.**

**- Doctor and nurse medics will pretty much be the hospital staff. They will act like civilians with medical jutsu, used solely for healing. However, they may OR may not have any combat ability.**

**All of the three types of medics listed can and will be found working at the hospital at some point in their career.**

****Close combat specialists consist of people who use taijutsu or kenjutsu.**

*****As you probably noticed, in this story Obito is alive, as is Rin. Where she is in canon I have no clue. But because Obito is alive, and I still need Kakashi to be 'infamous', I decided to give Kakashi a different alias (which you will find out later on). Kakashi no longer has the sharingan in his left eye, just having one right eye. His physical appearance remains the same.**

**This story is dedicated to 00Sakura00 who is my biggest inspiration to start writing. You should all go check out her story "A New Destiny", it's fantastic. Also, gman391 is another inspirational author whose work pushed me to write, check out his stories, "Old School" in particular.**

**Atsuko is Sajiki Atsuko, a seal master who was created by the amazing writer named Zessei. I do not own her in any way or form. **

**And to those who I told I would have a chapter up in a few hours, I'm really sorry! I had a overnight training session and workshop the day after that I completely forgot about during the excitement of finally posting a story. And then it was New Years Eve. You all know what that means. I've got chapter 3 done and almost ready for uploading so expect that soon. Bad start to a story, I know. Sorry!**


End file.
